Distance
by CrazieStarGurl
Summary: Tomoyo's class is doing a penpal program and she got a letter from a boy named Eriol. As years go by,Tomoyo's feelings grow for him,but she doesn't know whether its love or sumthing else&nowshewants to meet him in person but he lives in england!
1. Waiting

me--dododo..still haven't learned how to do html yet...anyway--i hope u liked the first chapter  
  
Eriol--when am I going to come in?  
  
me-not in this chapter, that's all I have to tell u  
  
Eriol- *frowns*  
  
me- SOON!  
  
Eriol--*smiles*  
  
me--oookay?? This chapter kinda goes into S+S, although I'm trying my best going into E+T! It's not my fault! I love S+S!Lol..it's hard to stay away from them! I have E+T ideas and S+S ideas floating my mind for this fic!  
  
Chapter 2--Waiting  
  
It has been five weeks since Tomoyo had sent her appliction and ever since that day, she has been checking her mail box and asking everybody in her house whether she has received a letter. But all she's gotten were, flyers to buy new cam-recorders, letters from her friends and new years cards, since it was 2 weeks before new years.  
  
Tomoyo came home from school with her napsack hanging over one shoulder. She saw the mail man place a huge stack of mail. She ran up to him and told him that she could take the mail. The mail man gave the large stack of mail to her and left to the next house. Tomoyo opened the gate to her large mansion and entered.  
  
"Bill, bill, bill, bill--" She said looking through the pile. "Ooh! Coupons to free chocolates! Bill, bill, bill." A sign of disappointment was showed up on her face. "Aw, there still hasn't been any letters from England." She sighed and headed up to her room. She really had been hoping to get a letter. She clapped her hands which turned on the lights, which revealed a large, a rather very large, room which was twice the size of a regular living room, or less, or more...with a huge big screen television set in a private viewing room.  
  
She slumped on her couch, in the private viewing room, and turned on the tv which showed movies of Sakura going to school in second grade, then Sakura eating lunch at the carnival, Sakura doing some back tucks in gymnastics--etc. Tomoyo turned off the tv and headed to her bed. She took her elastic out that was holding her pony tail up. Her hair went loose as she fell on her bed and closed her eyes.  
  
~Tomoyo's POV~  
  
I really hope I get a letter from someone soon. I've just been so upbeat about this thing lately that I can't really help myself! But I'm pretty surprised Sakura hasn't gotten one yet. Oh I remember why she hasn't gotten one yet...  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was right before Tomoyo and Sakura had put their applications into the boxes five weeks ago. Tomoyo passed a note to Sakura while the teacher was talking. It wrote:  
  
"Ohiyo, Sakura-chan. What did you put for hobbies?" Sakura wrote back.  
  
"Lol..I thought it was a trick question so I put: What's it to ya?" Tomoyo sweatdropped as she read the note. She picked up her pencil and wrote back.  
  
"Uh--okay. Did you put anything else?"  
  
"Lol. Nope!"  
  
"Okay, Sakura-chan. You're weird sometimes!"  
  
"Why thank you Tomoyo-chan!"  
  
"Your very welcome!"  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Why did she put 'What's it to ya?' She's so weird, but yet, funny sometimes. I hope she gets a penpal as much as I do.  
  
~Normal POV~  
  
"Missi Daidouji, dinner is ready!" A maid who was downstairs called. Tomoyo brushed her hair a bit and went downstairs.  
  
*the ntext day*  
  
"TOMOYO-CHAN! I GOT A PENPAL!HAHAHA! I'm so happy!" Sakura shouted and hugged the letter. They were in their language arts class; first period. Sakura was so happy, she flickered the letter in front of everybody's face.  
  
"Let me see that!" Tomoyo grabbed the letter out of Sakura's hand. Sakura calmed down and sat back in her own seat.  
  
"I'm SO HAPPY!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo looked at the front.  
  
"Did you open it yet?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura shrook her head. "Why haven't you opened it yet?"  
  
"Cause--okay I'll open it." Sakura said. She got her pencil and slid it across the seal. She took the paper out and another seemed to have fallen out of it.  
  
"Here you go." Tomoyo said picking it up for her.  
  
"Thanks, what is it?" Sakura looked at it. "IT'S A PICTURE! Wait--it's a picture of a guy! I got a guy for a penpal?" Sakura shouted.  
  
"I'm sure he'll explain in the letter." reassured Tomoyo. Sakura unfolded the letter and started reading it.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Sakura shouted. "IT IS A GUY! I AM SO MAD! You read it Tomoyo-chan. I'm mad..." Sakura said giving the letter to Tomoyo and then crossing her arms.  
  
"Okay.." Tomoyo said holding hte paper up in front of her. "Ahem, Dear Sakura Kinomotom, you may be surprised with receiving a mail from a boy, when you have requested a girl. Let me introduce myself, my name is Li Syaoran and the only reason why I have you, and you have me is because there was no one left so my teacher paired me with you. Just so you can picture me in your mind, I have sent a long with this letter, a picture. Yours truly, Li Syaoran." Tomoyo finished reading it and handed it back.  
  
"There's a p.s, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura commented. "P.s- DO NOT CALL ME BY SYAORAN, JUST CALL ME LI! Oh my gosh, what a---"  
  
"Asshole?" Tomoyo finished her sentence for her.  
  
"Yeah!" Sakura shouted.  
  
"What did I do to get him?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I think it was the "What's it to ya" part. I don't think the people in Hong Kong liked it when you said for hobbies "What's it to ya!"  
  
"AWWWWWW" Sakura pouted.  
  
"I just hope your penpal is gonna be better than mine.."  
  
"Yeah--ME TOO!"  
  
*~*  
  
Short chapter I know! I can't help it! I've been busy lately! But I promise the later chapters will be longer! Review it plz! thanks! 


	2. Filling in the Application

Hey y'all. I noticed that all I ever write about are S+S fanfics...so i've decided to write E+T fanfics! hehehehe! anyway--yeah this is my first E+T fic..they're my fav couple--next to S+S..anyway..here it goes..Eriol and Tomoyo have never met each other yet..because they're penpals and they've been writing to each other so much, that they actually wnna meet each other...a dash of S+S in here--and if things goes well--i'll write an S+S version to this fic..  
  
Distance  
  
--Chapter 1  
  
"Aren't you psyched about the penpal program that our class is having, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked her best friend, Sakura, on the phone. Tomoyo Daidouji was her name, and she and Sakura went to Seijoh High which was right next to the school they went to when the were in the younger grades.  
  
"Yeah. So which country do you want to send your application to?" Sakura asked over the phone.  
  
"ENGLAND!" Tomoyo shouted so loud that on the other side of the line, Sakura had to pull the phone away from her ear.  
  
"Ow, Tomoyo-chan. Well, England sounds pretty cool but I'm sending mine to Hong Kong. It'll take less time." Sakura said.  
  
"That's cool. But I have a few friends from Hong Kong and I don't to meet anybody else from Hong Kong. I want to know someone from one of the most well know countries in the world!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Cool. I gotta go now. I'll call you at around eight o clock! Ja!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ja but in England, they say au revoir! Did you know that?" said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah cool. Ja!" And there was a click. Tomoyo put down the receiver back on it's hook and continued to fill in the blank spaces on her application.  
  
"Let's see now," She said to herself. "Name...Tomoyo, Daidouji. Age, 16 and 3 quarters." She filled in her name and her age in the blank space.  
  
"School, Seijoh High. Sex?" Tomoyo said raising her eyebrow. "Oh! Okay, female. No kidding...hobbies..." This was an easy question for her.  
  
"Photos, video taping, making cakes, shopping with my friend Sakura." She beamed as she wrote down her hobbies. "And lastely, whould you like your penpal to be a boy or a girl?" Two little circles were placed beside the question. Tomoyo thought for a minute. "I already have a lot of friends who are girls, so why not prefer a boy?" She checked the circle beside the word boy. And she was done. She folded the paper and placed it in an envelope included with the package that the teacher gave them. It was to be given back to the teacher the next day so she could send it. Tomoyo licked the top and wrote her name, address and country on the front.  
  
"THERE!" She said holding it proudly in front of her face. "Now all I have to do is wait for tomorrow so I can give it to the teacher!" She placed the letter neatly on her desk and went out of her room.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright class. Give me your applications and neatly stack them in these 5 piles. The first one is to Hong Kong, the second pile here is for those who would like a penpal from England, the pile for Canada is right here, and the pile for penpals from America is right here. And lastely, the pile for those who would like a penpal from Russia, right here please." The teacher said. Five bins were placed in front of the room, with tapes to label which countries they were going to be sent to.  
  
"Okay, class. You can now put your applications into the boxes up front." she said agian. Tomoyo got up from her sheet, with her envelope in her hand. She and Sakura walked to the front. Sakura placed hers in the box quickly and noticed Tomoyo hadn't. She saw Tomoyo hugging and kissing the envelope.  
  
"Uh--Tomoyo? Are you going to spend all day kissing your application?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow. Tomoyo kissed the envelope one last time and placed it into the box labeled England.  
  
"What sex did you want your penpal to be, Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I'm not sure..." Sakura said sittingb back into her desk. "I think I checked that question with girl. What did you choose, Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"I picked a guy." Tomoyo said brightly.  
  
"You picked a guy?" Sakura asked raising an eyebrow. "I thought you would've picked a girl."  
  
"Well," Tomoyo said. "I picked guy cause I already have a lot of friends here who are girls and I wanna have a guy friend. It's not that I don't have any guy friends here...it's just that I want to meet a guy from another country, that's all."  
  
"Oooh! Tomoyo wants a long distance boyfriend!" Sakura said in a sing along tone. Tomoyo blushed.  
  
"NOOO!" She shouted.  
  
"OOOO!" Sakura squeeled. "Whatever you say Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said giving Tomoyo a weird smiling.  
  
---End of Chapter 1---  
  
Dododo--hi everybody...that was the first chapter! And if you can, plz help me on html..like i can't make my document files change into html files..to those ppl who use html for their fics, what kind of files are urs? I hope you understand me cause I really wanna put my fics into html files..! thx! ^_^ If you know, plz email me at crazie_star_gurl@hotmail.com! thanks again! 


	3. Eriol Hiiragizawa

Me--whoa i'm tired! Don't you hate it when you get a very drowsy feeling after watching a movie? I just watched Pearl Harbor, and MAN THAT WAS A FREAKING GOOD MOVIE! Lol! Now I'm obsessed with battles and stuff--and I feel SO drowsy!

Distance  
Chapter- Eriol Hiiragizawa

"Got a letter yet, Tomoyo-chan?" Chiharu, one of Tomoyo's other friends, asked.  
"Uh--no." Tomoyo said sadly. Chiharu patted her friend on the back.  
"That's okay. I'm sure you'll get a penpal soon."  
"I SENT IT 7 MONTHS AGO AND STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANYTHING, AND SAKURA SENT IT 7 MONTHS AGO TOO BUT GOT ONE LIKE--5 WEEKS LATER!" Tomoyo shouted.  
"Okay.." Chiharu said opening the door to the lunch room. They came in and seated themselves at their usual lunch table with their friends. Rika was talking to Naoko, and Yamazaki was telling Sakura one of his "true" stories.  
"And then I just stood there, so frightened while sitting in front of the piano." said Rika. "Uh huh." Sakura said "And.." she said.

"And then, I heard my teacher whisper to me to start on another bar and all that. And then I, fortunately, got through the rest of my recital song." She said.

"Oh." Sakura said. "Well I guess it was good that you started some place instead of just sitting there, numb because you screwed up on that piece." She said.  
"Hey did you know?" Yamazaki said pointing his left index finger up in the air.  
"Are you telling lies again?" Chiharu asked Yamazaki with her hands against her waist.  
"I didnt' say anything yet!" He said. Tomoyo giggled and seated herself in between Naoko and Sakura.  
"Then what is it?" Chiharu said.  
"Well, did you know that way back before Beethoven and Bach and Mozart and those people.." He said. "People used to play the piano with their toes?"  
"Really?" Sakura said outloud. "Then how are they supposed to play since people's toes are so short and stubby?" She said. Tomoyo giggled.  
"Well, they have these gloves they put on, which allow their toes to be extra long--about five feet long. And when they sit, they sit on cold ice under their butts."  
"Really?" Naoko said.  
"HOE!" Sakura said to Tomoyo. Then the next thing everybody saw was Chiharu dragging him away by his colar, while he was still talking about the blue postbox.  
"Hohoho!" Tomoyo giggled. Then she remembered something very important.  
"Hey, Sakura." She said. "Can you come over today?"  
"Sure! Why?" Sakura said biting into her sandwich.  
"Well, I want you to help me edit some of the video's that I took of you." She said. "I'm gonna make a Sakura Kinomoto movie! That is so KAWAII!" Tomoyo then became starry eyed. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Okay."  
later at Tomoyo's house*  
Sakura stood in front of Tomoyo's huge mansion. Every time she went over, she was always overwealmed by the largeness of the mansion. Tomoyo punched in the code to the security system on the little black box outside of the gate. Then the gates slowly opened and Sakura and Tomoyo went into the mansion in front of them.  
"Whoa. Did your house get bigger or what?" Sakura said as she entered. Tomoyo giggled and shook her head.  
"No. But we did renovate the west wing though."  
"Hoe!" said Sakura.  
"Yeah. Mom I'm home! And I brought Sakura with me!" Tomoyo shouted. Then as fast as Sakura could say hoe, Sonomi, Tomoyo's mother, came rushing in to greet them. She held Sakura's hands.  
"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan! How are you?" She said.  
"I'm fine. You?" Sakura replied.  
"Oh I'm fine. Thank you for asking." And then she let go of Sakura's hands. "Tomoyo-chan, you got a letter from England." Sonomi said to Tomoyo.  
"REally? Where is it?" Tomoyo shouted with glee in her voice.  
"I put left it on your desk." Sonomi answered.  
"C'mon Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted then quickly grabbed Sakura's hand and starting running to her room.  
"Hey, Tomoyo-chan! You finally got a penpal!" Sakura said as she entered Tomoyo's room. Tomoyo clapped her hands to turn on the lights, and then went to her desk to find the letter.  
"I'M SO HAPPY!" Tomoyo shouted as she held the letter in front of her. She hugged and kissed it like a treasure. Sakura sweatdropped.  
"Open it up then!" Sakura shouted. Tomoyo got her letter opener, and then carefully slid it to rip the seal. Sakura helped take it out. She handed the letter back to Tomoyo.  
"Let's see now..." Tomoyo said. "His name is Eriol Hiiragizawa."  
"That sounds like a japanese name." Sakura commented looking at the letter over Tomoyo's shoulder.  
"His favorite color is black...his favorite food are sweet things, and his birthday is on March 23. And he also says...'I hope we can be good penpals. I enjoy communicating with people all over the world. Please write back soon.'" She said.  
"And he also included a recipe on how to make Lemon Feather Cake." Sakura said taking out a recipe card from the envelope.  
"Oh really? Well I guess I should write him a letter of thanks." Tomoyo siad looking at the card. "C'mon. Help me write back!" Tomoyo said flopping on her bed.  
"Sure. Ok..." Sakura said sitting beside Tomoyo on the bed.  
"Lets see now. How should I start it. Konnichiwa...?" Tomoyo suggested. Sakura nodded her head.  
"Oh--and don't forget your name! Names are very important!" Sakura added nodding her head. Tomoyo got out her pen and her best stationery and started writing down stuff.  
"Okay...and that I'm 16 and 3 quarters. Now what should I put for hobbies? I already put video taping and stuff." Tomoyo said.  
"I'm the wrong person to be asking. I put 'What's it to ya'! Remember?" Sakura said.  
"Oh yeah. Let's see now..I like collecting stuffed animals, I like music..."  
**later**  
"Sakura's leaving now, mom, but I'm gonna go with her to put my letter into the postbox! Bye!" Tomoyo shouted as she closed the door.  
"So do you think he'll reply?" Sakura asked Tomoyo while walking along side with her, with her hands in her coat pocket. It was around seven in the night, which was the time hte temperature in Tomoeda dropped.  
"I hope so." Tomoyo said. "I wonder why it took him so long to write to me." She said stopping at the postbox.  
"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Tomoyo-chan. bye!" Sakura said continueing to walk. Tomoyo smiled as she saw Sakura walk. She turned her attention to the letter. Then questions started filling through her mind. What if he won't return a letter? She looked at the letter. She wrote her name and address in her neatest writing possible and the cutest stamp she could find. She stared at it and kissed it before gently placing it in the postbox.  
-end of chapter 3---  
I am so running out of ideas..i dunno y..i'm sorta ill right now so i don't really feel like typing or anything like that...*yawn*...thanks for all of ur reviews everybody!


End file.
